Return of Pan
by MaraJade31
Summary: Wendy is now a full grown woman and married with a child when Peter Pan flies through her window wanting to take her back to Neverland, but when she refuses, Peter uses his one and only wish from Tinker Bell to do something which startles even him...
1. Peter's Wish

**Summary: **Wendy is now a full grown woman and married with a child when Peter Pan flies through her window wanting to take her back to Neverland, but when she refuses, Peter uses his one and only wish from Tinker Bell to do something which startles even him... 

**Author's Note: **This takes place AFTER the movie and please no offense. Hope you like my fic. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Peter Pan, or any of its characters and am making no profit off of this. So don't send the crocodile after me who has tasted human flesh!!! Please review!

**Return of Pan**

**Chapter One**

The child that was known as Wendy Moira Angela Darling was now a grown and married woman. Childhood had been left behind, a choice she had made so many years ago in Neverland. Her dream of becoming a novelist had been placed in a drawer, far harder to close than she imagined her father's had been when he was still alive. The only ones to hear her stories was her own daughter, Jane, and Wendy imagined that they would be passed on long after she was gone.

For now, Jane slept soundly in her bed inside the nursery, her mother watching the night sky from the window, which was never shut. There would always be a piece of that little girl she had once been searching and waiting for the boy who would never grow up to return… but he never did.

Wendy imagined he had forgotten her. She knew very well how the magics of Neverland and boyhood kept any amount of care from him, but still she liked to hope that he kept her with him.

"Wendy, I am afraid I must leave now," her husband said softly from the doorway.

Turning her head, she saw him dressed in his uniform with a bag slung over his shoulder. "Shall I wake Jane so that you can say goodbye?" she asked.

"No," he said, not even looking at the child. "I should leave. She will only draw things out."

Wendy nodded with a frown on her face, but she rose to say farewell. Her husband held up his hand.

"Not in front of the child," he said. "Keep looking for your Peter Pan," he said with bitterness and left after a lingering gaze toward his wife.

Wendy bit her lip and remained quiet as she heard his footsteps stomping down the stairs and the front door slamming shut. Jane stirred and lifted her head, groggily looking over at her mother.

"Mother, what was that?" she asked.

"Nothing," she said. "Rest your head and go back to sleep." She smiled warmly at her and Jane did as she was told, thinking nothing more on the matter, for children have little room for worries inside their minds when they are filled with dreams and imaginations.

Moving to the chair before the fireplace, Wendy wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and nestled in. Soon, she too, was asleep.

The shadow of a boy with his hands placed proudly on his hips stretched into the nursery, as a fairy darted through the open window. Tinker Bell zigzagged with the sounds of bells ringing softly as she searched the three beds within the room. The first two were empty, but when she made it to Jane's bed, she stopped and rubbed her hands together with an overly pleased grin.

Motioning to the owner of the shadow, who floated outside, she spoke in jingles for him to hurry. Peter Pan flew inside and landed, instantly walking toward the bedside. Squinting his eyes, he scrutinized the one sleeping in the bed, before looking at Tink.

"That's not Wendy," he said, looking stern. This girl was much younger than he remembered his Wendy having been. Tinker Bell jingled again and Peter shook his head, before pointing a finger at her. "Tink, you took me to the wrong house!" he said with some anger.

The fairy gave an innocent shrug and stuck out her lower lip to show she was sorry, her little feet kicking ever so slightly.

"You said you remembered," he scolded, snatching her and giving her a hard gaze. Just then something tapped him on the shoulder.

Peter turned to see his shadow, pointing to the other side of the nursery toward a sleeping woman. The boy straightened with uncertainty and released Tinker Bell, as he tip-toed over. The fairy shook her fist and wiggled her fingers on either side of her head while making a face at his turned back. For a grand finale, she crossed her arms and perched on the bed knob to sulk, but curiosity got the better of her and, beginning to bite her nails, she watched Peter as he crept closer.

The boy was hunched over, his arms out to help his balance, and his bare feet made no sound. From the light of the moon, he could see the woman's face. Lifting off the ground, he floated toward her for a better look until their noses almost touched, but Tinker Bell panicked and flitted over to Peter. In an instant, she yanked him by the hair and pulled him back with his legs kicking frantically and a grimace on his face.

Wendy jolted awake to see the boy she could never forget struggling with his fairy. In disbelief, she stood, a hand on her heart and her full mouth open. Tinker Bell was strong she recalled from the first time she had tried to give this boy a thimble.

"Peter?" she asked with a smile, her heart was fluttering. He was back.

The boy and his fairy stopped and Tinker Bell let go. Peter slowly landed, his hands going to his hips as he stood as tall as he could, ever the brave one. "Who are you?" he asked with uncertainty on his brow.

"Peter, it's me. Wendy…" She watched him hoping he wasn't here just by some coincidence and that he had come back to see her.

The boy looked her up and down, appearing frightened. "That's not true," he said, backing up, his hand going to his knife on his hip.

Wendy stepped closer. "Yes. I've grown up," she added. "I was hoping you'd come back," she said with a smile.

Peter's eyes were filling with tears. "No!" he said loudly, and luckily once Jane was asleep she often stayed that way. "I wasn't gone that long!" he cried.

Wendy too felt close to tears. "But you were…" she told him. "Fourteen years. That girl is my daughter."

Peter's head fell in his heads and he pulled at his messy wave of blond hair, before looking back up at her, his eyes glistening. "Why couldn't you wait for me?" he asked, obviously not understanding that she couldn't have helped it if she'd tried.

"Peter…" Wendy said, "things are different here… It's not like Neverland. We grow up."

He shook his head and a tear fell from his eyes. "That's not what I meant!" he said, shaking now.

Wendy was suddenly confused and glanced at Jane. "Perhaps we should move this to the hall. We shouldn't wake her." Hopefully she held out her hand for Peter's, but he sniffled and wiped his nose instead. Frowning, Wendy left the nursery with Peter and Tinker Bell behind her.

Once in the hall, she shut the door so as not to disturb Jane and crouched so that she was shorter than Peter. She thought it would make him feel better, but seeing her now in the light seemed to disturb him more. He wouldn't meet her gaze and Tink sat on the banister.

"Peter… what did you mean in there?"

"Huh?" he asked, suddenly looking at her in confusion.

Wendy sighed. He was just the same. Smiling, she tried again, "You said I should have waited for you."

Peter crossed his arms over his chest and seemed to pout. "You forgot me," he insisted, looking hurt.

"Peter, no. I could… I could never," Wendy declared in shock.

"Then why did you get… married?" he asked, having difficulty saying the word. Tinker Bell leaned forward to listen. She was a terrible eavesdropper.

Wendy was flustered by this question and stood, turning from Peter and swallowing hard all the emotions she was having over this inquiry. "I don't think that's any of your business," she said.

Peter grew even more upset and marched up to her. He grabbed her elbow, causing her to turn. "Do you love him?" he demanded to know.

Tinker Bell, who was leaning too far forward, suddenly fell face first toward the rug, but quickly caught herself and floated with a red and embarrassed glow back to her seat.

Wendy stared directly into Peter's eyes and answered from her heart.

"No," she answered. "At one point I did, but that is gone."

Peter let her go and stepped back, looking down. He was quiet now and his dirty toes fidgeted.

"What took you so long to come back?" Wendy asked, moving toward him.

The boy didn't look up from his feet, nor did he say anything.

"Peter?" she tried again, reaching out to touch his cheek. He jerked his head away and Wendy felt a jab to her heart.

"Why do you care?" he asked. She knew he was testing her. He needed to know that he could still trust her, that she was still his Wendy.

"Because…" she said softly, crouching again and trying to look in his darting eyes, "I still believe in you, Peter Pan."

A smile crossed her lips and slowly he met her eyes. In an instant he thrust himself into her arms and embraced her tight. She could feel him shaking as he fought against sobbing. He was a lost little boy and he had been all alone for so long. How she wished things could have been different…

He pulled away and wiped his eyes, trying to hide his vulnerability. "Tink couldn't remember where you lived," he admitted, pointing to the fairy, who got insulted. "You know how fairies are."

Wendy nodded slowly, as she watched Tinker Bell rise from the banister. In a huff she flitted off somewhere downstairs. Wendy was well aware that Peter would never admit to a bad memory on his own account, and so, she went along with his story in order not to upset him any further.

"If you don't love him," Peter went on, "you should come back to Neverland with me!" There was excitement in his voice and he smiled now with boyish innocence.

Wendy frowned. "Peter… I don't know how to fly anymore, and… how could I fit in the hideout? And I can't leave Jane."

"Who?" he asked.

"My daughter," she explained.

"Then I can teach you both to fly!" he exclaimed, not willing to give up so easily, as children often aren't. "You can be the mother again and I'll be the father!"

"Peter," she said with a shake of her head, "I am afraid it wouldn't work. I am much too old for you now…" she pointed out with heartache. She regretted saying this the moment she saw the look on his face.

Peter's lips pursed together and he turned sharply. He seemed to be thinking. She knew he was searching for anything he could come up with to fix the way things were. She noticed he looked at his reflection good and hard in the mirror.

"I'm sorry, Peter," Wendy added. "We had our chance." Tears stung her eyes, but Peter turned around and shook his head.

"I won't let it be over!" he said, rising into the air. Before Wendy could speak, or stop him, he flew downstairs to find Tinker Bell.

"Peter!" she cried, leaning over the banister to look at him, but he was gone.

Hurriedly, she ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. When she reached the bottom, she found him with Tinker Bell in the living room. They were arguing.

"Just do it, Tink!" he cried. The fairy shook her head and made several jingles, which Wendy could not understand. She waited in the shadows to see what was going on.

"You have to do it!" he said, his voice breaking a little. Bells sounded from the fairy. "It's what I want! I don't care anymore!"

Tinker Bell hung her head and shook it with folded arms. She didn't look willing to do whatever it was Peter had requested of her.

"You owe me, Tink," he said, pointing a finger at her. The fairy looked up at him and sighed. Slowly she fluttered before his face paused.

"Do it," he said without reservations.

Tinker Bell kissed his nose, sending a glare of pixie dust from its tip to the rest of his body. Peter stumbled back and grabbed the edge of a sofa, doubling over in pain and holding his stomach. His eyes shut and he screamed in agony.

"Peter!" Wendy yelled, racing toward him, but he pushed her away and turned from her.

"Go away, Wendy," he managed to say in a pained voice, before groaning and collapsing to his knees.

"No, I will not! You need a doctor!" she insisted, "Tink, what did you do to him?" Wendy didn't wait for a response and ran to the phone. She was about to dial the family physician when Peter suddenly fell against the sofa and dug his nails into the cushions, screaming like nothing she'd ever heard before. He writhed and kicked out his legs, the leaves used as a kind of shirt began to break and he threw a pillow from the sofa across the room, nailing Tinker Bell. She slid down the wall with a drunken look on her face.

Wendy was horrified and rushed to Peter's side. "Peter, what can I do?" she cried, tears streaking her cheeks. She tried to restrain him, but he wouldn't let her. He kept moving frantically in pain, and… was he getting bigger?

Standing back, Wendy could see his muscles becoming more defined, his face no longer appeared as boyish, and hair now began to grow on his chest. The next time Peter screamed, his voice was no longer one belonging to a little boy.

Wendy's hands flew over her mouth and she couldn't breathe. "Oh my God…" she said, glancing to Tinker Bell, before returning her eyes to Peter. His legs were now growing and his shorts were ready to burst. Wendy grabbed a blanket and put it over him, hoping to keep his modesty intact.

As soon as she did this, she heard the seams ripping beneath the quilt and Peter's newly grown feet reached out of the blanket in a final stretch before he collapsed in exhaustion and ceased, a man.

**Author's Note:** Please review! I love feedback:D Thanks for reading! 


	2. Wishes Do Come True

**Chapter Two**

Wendy was hysterical. She couldn't get her mind to believe what she had just seen. As if in a trance, she had pulled Peter onto the sofa and laid him down until he awoke. She'd begun pacing and talking to herself, trying to rationalize why he had done this; why Tinker Bell had done this for him. He was the boy would never grow up and here he was laying on her sofa, as a full grown, handsome, naked man. Wendy blushed at the last thought.

"Tinker Bell!" she suddenly exclaimed, noting that the fairy was now sitting up and holding her head woozily. "Why did you do this?" she demanded to know. The fairy jingled a whole series of notes, while tossing her arms in the air and flying up to be eye level with Wendy. She was definitely angry and when she glanced at Peter, she stopped.

Her wings lowered and she began to sink in the air, until Wendy caught her with her open palm. Tinker Bell began to cry and her glow turned blue, as her wings shook as if they were cold. Wendy's hand began to feel icy, but she didn't understand.

"If you didn't want to do this… why did you?" she asked more gently.

Tinker Bell looked up and crossed her fingers for Wendy to see. Remembering the words of Peter that Tink had owed him, she got the message. The fairy had been indebted to him, but why he'd wanted this she couldn't comprehend.

Turning back to the sofa, Wendy felt fear writhe in her stomach. What would Peter do when he woke up and realized what he'd done? What was _she_ going to say?

First thing was first though… She needed to get him some clothes.

"Tink, I'm going to go fetch him something to wear that is more in his size. Watch him," she said. The fairy nodded from Wendy's palm and flew over to stand on Peter's bare chest, which softly rose and fell.

Wendy hurried up the stairs and into her bedroom. She rifled through drawers and the closet until she found a brown pair of slacks, a white shirt, and tan vest. She stopped on her way out to go back for some black shoes and then hurried back down to Tinker Bell and Peter.

When she reached them, Peter was stirring, but was yet to open his eyes. Wendy laid the clothes on a small table and went to the kitchen. She came back with a glass of water. Tinker Bell motioned for her to come closer and reached her hands into the water, scooping it up, and splashing Peter in the face with it.

The now twenty something man blinked and groaned, as he lifted his head, holding one side and wiping the water away with the other. It took a moment before he realized that Wendy and Tinker Bell were both staring at him from his right.

Peter gulped.

"Are you alright?" Wendy asked, crouching down and laying a hand over his.

Peter nervously cleared his throat and avoided eye contact, but he managed to nod. Wendy held the glass out to him and he took it, sipping it after giving its contents a sniff. He handed it back to her after a few gulps.

Wendy watched him, not sure what more she should do now. Peter suddenly noticed his hands and stared at them in shocked awe. They trembled as he turned them over to examine. His eyes moved to his chest and he touched the light colored hairs, blinking. Wendy couldn't tell if he was upset, or not at his decision.

Peter wiggled his toes, which stuck out of the quilt and lifted the blanket up to peek underneath. At this, his eyes widened and he lowered the quilt with reddened cheeks.

Wendy tried to pretend she hadn't seen that and turned to gather the clothes she'd brought him. "Here," she said, bringing them to Peter. "I believe these shall fit you."

Taking them, Peter and Wendy caught sight of Tinker Bell shaking her head. She loudly jingled, turning red, before flying off back upstairs.

"What did she say?" asked Wendy, assuming it had not been good. She remembered Tinker Bell's temper well.

"Nothing I should repeat," he answered, his voice smooth and deep. He touched his throat and appeared surprised by the sound of his new voice. In all honesty, it made Wendy tremble, just as it had when they had both been children.

Peter sat up and positioned the blanket around his waist, before he stood.

"There is a guestroom through that door over there. You can change in there," she told him, pointing to his destination. Peter nodded. She still couldn't tell if he was sad, happy, or just indifferent, but she felt she'd give him at least a little time before she asked.

Peter disappeared into the room and the door shut. Wendy collapsed onto the sofa and let out a huge sigh. What was she going to do?

The door soon opened and out strolled Peter in his new clothing. Wendy's heart nearly leapt out of her chest. He was more handsome than ever, yet in his eyes she could still see the Peter Pan she had always loved.

Blinking, she broke her gaze and grabbed the glass of water, downing the rest of it. Peter walked over to her and she set down the empty cup.

"You don't look happy," he said with a frown.

Wendy had to remind herself that she needed to respond to him, or end up looking like a complete and utter fool. "Yes, I mean, I am- that you're okay. Peter, why did you do this?" she came right out and asked.

"Tink owed me a favor for saving her life when she died. She had to give me a wish. It's a fairy thing," he explained with a nonchalant shrug, his hands in his pockets.

Wendy shook her head. "You can't just wish yourself grown up!" she cried, looking at him. "Peter, you've always wanted to be a boy, and have fun. I remember those words. Now, you broke my heart once, it's not fair of you to do it again!"

Peter looked confused. "Wendy, who says I'm doing it again?" he asked.

"I… don't know…" she answered and then thought about it. "Peter you know as much as I that you can't be a man. It's not what you are meant to be."

Turning his eyes down to the floor, he didn't say anything. "But I wanted to have you," he mumbled so incoherently that Wendy could not understand.

"What?" she asked.

Peter looked up and shouted almost painfully over the fact that she wasn't accepting this, "I wanted to have you!"

Like a child, he stormed away into the kitchen, leaving Wendy choked by her emotions. She was shaking and she wasn't sure from what. She finally followed him and found him sitting on the countertop.

"Peter…" she said slowly, trying to form the words, "you refused to come back and grow up with me, and now you've changed your mind?"

He looked at her and then back at his feet. "I… I never realized how alone I was… I thought I'd forget you, like I forget everything else," he admitted, kicking the cabinets with his heels. "It wasn't fun anymore. Neverland's become so dark. It's always winter and so cold…" He shuddered as he remembered. "I started having dreams of you, where we were happy and together."

Wendy felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes, but she held them back, stepping closer to Peter. His head jerked up to hers.

"You gave me your thimble. You said it was mine and always would be…" he said softly, hurt in his eyes.

Wendy now understood. He had taken that to mean that she would be waiting for him always as well. A tear trickled onto her cheek.

"Peter," she said, looking him right in those beautiful green eyes, "it still does."

When she said this, his eyes lit up and a smile finally crept onto his lips. It was the impish grin she'd come to love. Taking his hand, she asked, "Is this really what you want?"

Peter nodded. "It is. Tink couldn't undo it anyway if she tried." There was a tinge of sadness in his voice and Wendy found herself feeling guilty for being the cause. She hoped this hadn't been some impulsive thing a child does without thinking of the consequences. Peter looked down at her wedding band.

"Is that from him?" he asked.

Wendy felt terrible, but she answered, "Yes. He gave it to me on our wedding day."

Peter nodded and reached for it. Slowly he slid it from her finger and set it on the counter, stealing Wendy's breath as he did so. When he was done, he smiled at her with satisfaction. "Now you're my Wendy again."

Smiling she didn't know what to say and took her hand back.

"I should probably talk to Tink," he said, hopping down from the counter.

"Yes," said Wendy. "I'll just go to my room. I'm somewhat sleepy."

Together they headed up the stairs, their shoulders brushing every now and then. His closeness was giving her feelings she'd never had before and she kept her eyes looking straight ahead, not noticing that Peter seemed just as awkward.

They found Tinker Bell in a vase in the hall and Wendy continued to her bedroom to get some sleep. Perhaps in the morning she would realize this was all a dream. She was a married woman!

Crawling into bed, she pulled the sheets up over her legs and moved to turn off the lamp on the nightstand, but the door to her room opened. She half expected it to be Jane asking for a glass of water, or to tell her about a dream, but in the doorway stood Peter Pan. Wendy could see he was troubled.

"Where's Tinker Bell?" she asked, sitting back up.

Peter moved to the foot of her bed and took a seat. He bounced himself up and down a few times, as if surprised by the springiness, before ending with a slouch.

"She said she's going back to Neverland… She says I don't need a fairy anymore."

"Oh, Peter…" Wendy said, crawling to sit beside him. "I am sure she only just upset and will calm down."

Peter fell back to lie on the bed, his feet touching the floor. The shirt he wore came up enough to reveal his bellybutton and Wendy tried not to wonder what the rest of him now looked like. She glanced at her bare finger and Peter began to play his panpipes, which he had placed in his pocket.

The familiar sounds of him blowing into the holes brought back so many memories of playing games in the hideout and eating imaginary meals. She also recalled holding Peter whenever he had had nightmares, the two of them falling asleep together.

Smiling, Wendy laid herself beside him and watched him in admiration. Peter played through to the end of his song, before looking at her.

"I remember that song. It's the Wendy Song," she said.

"Haven't forgotten it!" he said, tapping his head. Wendy grew quiet and rolled onto her back, thinking. Things were so complicated.

Peter sat up and propped himself on his elbow, leaning over to her. Wendy's stomach tightened at his sudden closeness.

"What is it?" he asked, innocently. "You still don't seem happy." He frowned and appeared worried as well.

"It's just… you make everything seem so simple and complicated all at once," she said, looking in his eyes. Peter gulped, his eyes lowering to her body for a moment before he too rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling with a confused look on his face.

Wendy's heart was beating a mile a minute. "I am glad you are back," she said, turning her head to the side to look at him. His did the same to her. Their noses almost touched and Wendy could feel his breath on her full lips. Just when she thought it wasn't possible, her heart rate increased tenfold.

Peter looked awkward and gulped again, his mouth getting awfully dry. He had no idea what was wrong with him. Was he sick?

"Wendy?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"What could I have done… to have gotten you to stay?" he asked, both not realizing their mouths were getting closer.

Now Wendy gulped. "I don't think you could have, Peter," she confessed. "I wanted to grow up and find experiences you couldn't give me… But I would have given my soul to get you to follow…"

Peter blinked. "What couldn't I give you?" he asked.

Wendy trembled. "At the time I didn't know, but it became more clear as I got older…"

He gave her an odd look, still not understanding.

"You were just a boy. Love was not something you could handle. I thought I could find someone else, get married, and start a family," she said quietly, her eyes never leaving his. "I never thought I could regret something more, but I love my daughter."

Peter's fingers accidentally brushed hers and together their breaths caught momentarily.

"Wendy?" he asked again.

"Peter?" she replied.

"Can I give you something?"

Wendy was almost afraid of what to say to this, but really what could Peter give her that she should be afraid of? She smiled warmly. "Yes," she answered.

Peter sat up and Wendy wondered if he was going to leave, but he remained on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes. He whispered something to himself and then turned, landing a hand on either side of her. His green eyes stared into hers and Wendy tried to tell herself he couldn't possibly be thinking what was going through her mind! Her cheeks flushed.

_Oh dear_, she thought, glad those defined muscles were now covered up.

Peter leaned his face closer to hers. "This belongs to you, and always will…" he whispered almost too perfectly, as he brushed her lips with his in a tender kiss.

Wendy's heart felt as though it could explode from the love and joy she was feeling. Emotions she had buried deep were leaping out of their confinements and surging through her. Without thought, she brought her hands up and cupped his face, continuing to kiss him, more deeply than she had ever dreamed possible, for this was done with her very soul.

Peter's eyes opened with surprise and he laid a shaky hand on her shoulder. A tear escaped Wendy's left eye and Peter pulled back with worry.

"What is it?" he asked. "Isn't this what I'm supposed to do?"

Wendy smiled, but kept herself from giving a laugh. She knew it would only wound his pride. "Everything was… perfect," she said, brushing his cheek and staring into his eyes. "What do you feel, Peter?"

Confusion crossed his face and also a tad bit of nervousness. "Don't you know?" he asked.

"Tell me," she said softly. She wanted to hear the words she'd longed for from him and him alone since she was a girl.

Peter inhaled a deep breath and seemed scared to look in her eyes. He mashed his lips together. She imagined this was hard for him after claiming that he was incapable of the emotion for so long.

"I might have… lied when I said that the word offends me," he admitted slowly. "You're the only girl I want to share my thimble with… I love you, Wendy."

Upon hearing this affirmation she was filled with indescribable feelings. Nearly choking on what she assumed to be her heart, she managed to whisper back, "I love you. I have always loved you." And she meant this with all her heart. Peter grinned happily and with his infamous ego.

Removing herself from the bed, Wendy kept her back to Peter, while pursing her lips together. There was much on her mind. She began to pace, Peter watching her with concern, until she finally walked to the bedroom door and closed it, exhaling a deep breath.

Turning back to him, she felt more nervous than she had on her wedding night. "Peter?" she asked with hesitation.

His brow furrowed and he looked curious.

"I would like us to share more than just thimbles," she said quickly before she realized what she was saying.

"Okay…" he said slowly. She could tell he had no idea what that meant. He held up his panpipe. "Would you like us to share this?" he asked.

Wendy chewed on her lip to keep from smiling too much and blushed. "No," she said, moving toward the bed. "This is something grown ups who truly love each other do."

Peter looked like a wide-eyed schoolboy. "Show me?" he asked innocently.

Wendy sat next to him on the bed, her back completely straight, before she gathered the nerve to look at him. "It involves more thimbles… touching, holding, and… no clothing." Her eyes shut from embarrassment after saying this.

Immediately Peter's eyes flew wide and he jumped up from the bed in a panic. He was shocked to say the least, but tried to stand there with his hands on his hips. Wendy wondered if she should have shown him the first few things first to get him in the mood. He might not have reacted this way then.

"You're scared," she said.

"No I'm not," he stated defensively. "I'm just confused... Why would we need to be naked?" he asked with more curiosity than fear now.

Wendy got an idea.

She stood from the bed and walked up to Peter, laying a hand on his chest. He instantly began to back away toward the far wall. She followed him with a sly smirk on her face, which should have belonged to him. When his back hit the wall, she stepped back a bit and unbuttoned the neck of her nightgown very slowly.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm merely trying to answer your question," she said, just before the white nightgown slipped over her shoulders, down her slender form, and landed on the floor. Wendy now stood before him in nothing, but her underwear.

Peter's eyes were wide and his mouth was dropped practically to the floor. His pulse raced, which he only assumed to be from nervousness.

"Thinking any happy thoughts?" Wendy asked, coyly, arching her eyebrows, as she brushed her naked breasts against his chest. She ceased to breathe a second from the rush and looked up at him.

Peter gulped, but Wendy took his mouth in a needful kiss. His lips reacted and moved with hers. Slowly he brought his hands to her back, lightly at first, for he was secretly afraid, but gradually they pressed more and more to her soft skin. Peter noticed how sweet she smelled and how he felt a growing urge to touch her, to be closer to her, but he didn't know how that could be possible.

Wendy's fingers sifted through his sandy hair and Peter felt his skin tingling everywhere, especially where her breasts pressed to him, but as her hips brushed against his, he felt something else entirely.

Peter broke the kiss, practically panting for breath. Wendy looked up with worry.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said, swallowing and moving for the bed to sit, but before he did, he looked down at his pants, which were suddenly feeling a bit tighter than they had before. When he saw a bulge and finally noticed the throbbing which was beginning to cause an ache in his groin, he tried to push it back down and hide it.

Wendy had an idea what was the matter and came up behind him. Her arms wrapped around his chest and arms and she rested her cheek against his shoulder blade. "That's supposed to happen," she said, kissing his back once lovingly. "It means you want to make love with me."

Peter turned around slowly, still covering himself. "Make love?" he asked. "Is that this thing you wanted to do with me?"

Wendy nodded with a soft smile. "If you don't want to… it's okay," she said, looking in his eyes to keep him from getting too nervous about his situation. "It just feels like we've waited so long… I apologize for acting this way, but you don't know what you do to me."

Blushing, she turned to go get her nightgown, feeling foolish. It was his first night as a grown up. She couldn't expect this from him!

Peter chewed on the inside of his cheek and watched her. He cleared his throat, feeling the butterflies in his stomach going mad, among many other things. "Wendy?" he said, stopping her as she turned with the gown held in front of her breasts. Peter held a hand out for her and cautiously she reached for it. His hand was strong and warm. He looked in her eyes and pulled her close.

"You want to know what you do to me?" he asked with his sly smirk. Wendy's heart skipped, but she nodded.

"Yes."

"You make me like being a man," he said. Wendy blushed and smiled. "And…" he went on, "I'd like to make love with you, if you show me what to do."

Wendy's body trembled and her eyes widened. "I have the confidence you'll figure it out," she said with a smile. "I've always believed in you, Peter Pan."

Peter, again, looked confused, but he smiled cockily anyway and sat on the bed. Wendy approached him and laid the nightgown beside him. Her breasts were right in front of his face. The nervousness on his face now matched the one on hers. Her arms felt heavy and light all at once as her hands slipped the vest from his shoulders. His eyes never left her face the entire time. Wendy assumed he was trying to be a gentleman.

Peter held his breath as her fingers worked on undoing the buttons on his shirt. When his chest was revealed, she slid her palms in an exploratory manner over his exposed skin, before sliding the shirt off by moving her hands over his shoulders and down his arms. Peter had to close his eyes and a quiet moan escaped him. Wendy smiled, as he opened his eyes.

Gently, she pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him, lying on his body. When their bare skin touched it was like fire. Peter gasped and held her, as she nuzzled her face against his neck, which she tenderly nibbled and kissed.

Worse than before, Peter felt a throbbing inside his pants and hand to hold Wendy tighter, his body giving a slight wriggle. Again, he wanted to be closer to her, which was a confusing sensation, but things were beginning to get fuzzy in his mind. All he could think about was her body and how much he loved her.

Wendy's hips gently pushed against his and he responded with his own, feeling himself jump and swell for her. He thought he'd go mad!

Peter's hand cradled the back of her head and he worked his fingers into her thick and wavy brown hair. Wendy began to move her hips over his more and more, her legs tightening against his. Peter began to feel uncomfortable from the pants and Wendy moved her lips to his in a desperate kiss.

Returning it, he put all he had into it, his hands sliding over her back, her shoulders, her neck, and back to her beautiful hair. His heart pounded like a drum and he heard her moan in a voice just for him, "Peter…" He felt himself grow so hard he almost found it painful and in a move which surprised even him, he grabbed her hips and pulled them against his.

"Uhh…" he moaned, his eyes rolling back.

Wendy pulled back and sat on his thighs. Peter refocused his eyes and looked up at her with worry, his strong chest rising and falling quickly. He tried to sit up, but she stopped him.

"Is it over?" he asked.

Wendy shook her head, hiding her smile. Her fingers trailed over his stomach just above the waistline to his trousers. "Can I?" she asked him, sweetly.

"Can you what?" he asked back.

Wendy blushed. "Peter… can we… be one?" she finally inquired with shy eyes.

"I don't know. Can we?" he asked. He wasn't sure how this was possible. Why was she asking him this?

Wendy took a moment to compose a way of phrasing this without causing a reaction like before when she'd mentioned no clothes. Slowly she started to undo his pants, causing Peter to tremble beneath them as he watched.

With ease she slipped them off and he stared in shocked awe at the size of himself and the way it stuck straight up. Wendy slowly removed her underwear and Peter's eyes found something much more interesting: her naked body.

"You… you know this isn't as bad as it sounded," he said with a nod and wide eyes, which were glued to her. Wendy blushed and climbed back onto him, kissing him fully on the mouth.

She sighed into it, feeling him press against her stomach. A deep ache throbbed inside her for him. "I believe I know how to make it better," she whispered against his lips.

"I knew I loved you, Wendy!" he exclaimed with his head tilting back. "Tell me what it is!"

Wendy sucked on the lobe of his ear. "Now where are your manners?" she teased, hardly able to stand it herself.

"Uhhh…" he said, unable to get anything else out for the moment. He writhed beneath her, pulling at her hips. Wendy lightly smacked his cheek and he stopped to see her shaking a finger at him. He grinned sheepishly. "Please?"

She smiled and brought her mouth close to his ear. She felt embarrassed to explain this, but she was sure he was in such a state that he wouldn't mind the suggestion. "I want you to put yourself inside me…" she whispered.

Peter's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Wendy replied by scooting her body up so that he fell between her legs and they shivered with pleasure together.

Peter immediately noticed how warm and wet she was as she slid against his hardness, which was bulging. He felt something drip from the tip of himself and he let out a low moan. Wendy moved back to his ear and whispered again.

"You must feel it," she said. "We were made for one another, Peter. Please be one with me."

Peter pulled her face back so that he could look at her. "I'm… confused," he managed to say, eyes half closed from the feel of her. Wendy pushed her hips forward as she slid along his tip and Peter felt himself dip ever so slightly into something. He jerked away and bolted upright. Now he understood what she meant.

"Won't I hurt you?" he asked, still in shock.

Wendy smiled and kissed him, before looking at him again. "Not a bit." She crossed her fingers for him to see. "I swear it."

"And… grown ups do… this?" he asked.

"Would you rather stop?" Wendy questioned.

"Somehow I feel that's not an option," he breathed. This had to be what his body had been trying to tell him to do and something about the way Wendy wanted it made it all the more painful for him to resist.

Kissing her lips they fell back onto the bed with roving hands and hungry mouths. Peter lifted his hips for Wendy's and she gasped.

"Peter, please…" she whispered, trembling upon him. He hoped he did this right.

Flipping her over to better figure this out he positioned himself on top of her. With a shaky hand, he took himself in his hand and glanced at the destination with some doubts. Wendy only responded by moving her legs wider and arching her back so that her breasts lifted. Peter lost his breath and felt gently with his fingers for where he was supposed to go. His heart pounded and his eyes closed at the feel of her. She was better than Neverland; better than flying!

Peter felt the tip of his hardness slowly slip into her and he started to gasp at the feeling, only to have it become caught in his throat. She was so tight and soft around him, warm and inviting. He pushed himself in further and Wendy now gasped, her eyes squeezed tightly shut and lost in pleasure.

Lowering himself, Peter rested his body on hers, his hardness feeling quelled slightly, but wanting more. Wendy seemed to know what to do and pushed her hips upward, while pulling at his waist. Peter shook and responded by thrusting into her more. The feeling drove him closer to something he didn't quite understand, but he couldn't fight it.

Again and again he moved with her, each crying out for the other. Wendy's hands pulled at his hair as he stared open mouthed at her eyes. Never could he have dreamt of _this_. He felt her tighten around his hardening manhood.

"Wendy!" he moaned, having to force his lips onto hers. She was out of breath, as was he and suddenly she grabbed his hands. One she interlocked their fingers and squeezed, looking him straight in the eyes. The other, she placed upon her breast, covering his with hers to show him what she wanted.

Peter pushed himself inside hard and deep and squeezed her soft breast. Wendy's head went back, eyes closing, as her fingers guided his thumb over her hard nipple. When he felt this, Peter felt an incredible urge to quicken their pace and could feel his body growing tense. The sweat of their bodies mixed and Peter drank her in. Wendy's cries began to come out in gasps with every thrust, her breasts jiggling as they moved.

Losing his senses, Peter found his mouth on one of her nipples and sucked as she had done to his neck. Wendy moaned and writhed, her legs kicking and tightening around him, and for the first time, she felt on the edge.

"Peter… please," she begged. "Let's finish together!" She passionately laid kisses on his cheeks.

"How do we do that?" he panted, thrusting and pressing his body against hers.

"Let's just say…" she began, fighting to breathe in time, "that you'll be very happy in a few moments! Ohhh!" she moaned, her breath coming quicker.

Peter couldn't help but to smile and felt something building. He felt ready to explode, every muscle in his body tensing and he closed his eyes, concentrating on Wendy's cries and the feel of himself inside her, and then she did something which surprised them both.

Wendy grinded upward and against him, causing Peter to feel himself reach deeper than ever before and he could fight the sensations no more, and neither could Wendy.

In an instant, they screamed and she clung to him, as he stiffened and held himself inside, unable to move as he felt surges from his release. He could feel something shooting out of him powerfully and it made him throb with every feeling of ecstasy. It was unbelievable!

Wendy was also just as shocked, and felt herself rise twice and hard. She wanted to pull him deeper and keep him there always. She could never love anyone like she did him. Peter was the one; he always had been.

Together they collapsed, out of breath and exhausted. Peter nuzzled her cheek and smiled at her shyly, something which was unusual for him. "I definitely could like being a man," he said, his grin turning cocky. Wendy had to give a laugh and kissed him on the cheek, before Peter nestled his face into the crook of her neck.

"Did I make love with you like you wanted?" he asked.

"Yes and so much more."

He grinned in self satisfaction. He was even more proud of himself than ever before. "Wendy?" he asked, sleepily, his smile fading.

"Hmm?"

"This time… don't leave me," he said, suddenly sounding like a little boy from his tone.

Tears filled Wendy's eyes and she replied, "You have my word and my soul," but he was already asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review!! Thanks for reading:D 


	3. Lost

**Chapter Three**

Wendy had awoken when the morning light cast through the window to her bedroom. She was lying beside Peter. He held her as if he were afraid she'd run away on him while he slept. They had remained like this the entire night, and now she just stared at him.

It was unbelievable. Peter Pan had returned and for _her_. He could finally love her; he finally accepted it. Whatever time they had lost, all the pain she'd felt over the years, it didn't matter anymore. He loved her and she would always be with him now.

Wendy was happier than when she had first seen him above her bed, happier than when he'd taught her to fly, or taken her to Mermaid Lagoon. There was no longer the uncertainty of Peter's feelings, or the heartache of growing without him.

Her heart suddenly wrenched. Peter had sacrificed so much for her and tears stung her eyes at this. He'd lost Neverland, Tinker Bell, being a boy forever, and possibly the ability to fly. What would become of Neverland? And would he wake up to find he'd made a mistake?

Wendy began to worry and Peter stirred. He yawned and opened his eyes, then saw Wendy and made a growling in his throat and squeezed her with his arms.

"Tell me it's not a dream?" he said, pulling back to look at her.

Wendy smiled, feeling weak from his eyes. "I would, but I'm not sure myself," she said.

Peter chuckled and kissed her nose, then sat up to stretch and yawned again. When his eyes opened, they fell upon his reflection staring back at him from the vanity's mirror. Peter's heart almost stopped and his mouth fell open. Wendy sat up, watching him with concern.

"Peter? What is it?" she asked, feeling she'd been right about thinking he'd made a rash decision. She wanted to cry and was frightened of his answer, but there was no answer. Instead, he walked to the mirror and touched his face, pulling and poking the skin. He was frightened by his own face… but to Peter it wasn't exactly _his_ face.

"What have I done?" he whispered.

Wendy stood and hurried to him and spun him around. "Peter, look at me," she told him desperately. She could fix this, right? "You did this to be with me. I love you, Peter Pan." Her eyes searched his for any sign that he'd accept this and realize it was for the best, but he gulped and his usually tan skin looked pale.

"Wendy?" he asked, shaking his head with tears in his eyes. He pulled away from her and grabbed his head. "Uhh!" he growled, shaking his head violently before bringing his head up and throwing his arms down. "I'm a man, Wendy! I'm supposed to be a boy!"

Wendy couldn't hold back her tears, but she stood taller to at least show some semblance of bravery. "I thought you wanted me," she said and Peter looked into her eyes suddenly, his face softening a moment.

Neverland he loved her eyes!

A tear fell from his eyes too. He'd made his Wendy cry, but he was scared. "Wendy… I do… Last night was amazing. I just…"

"You're scared?" she asked, guessing.

"No!" he came back defensively, making Wendy feel worse. She turned sharply from him and folded her arms, her fingers digging into them to try to stop her from crying. Peter moved closer.

_Stupid!_ he thought.

"Wendy…" he spoke softly and touched her shoulder, but she didn't turn. "A boy—a man," he corrected himself, "doesn't get scared. She knew he was lying and rolled her eyes. "I was just so… scared to lose you… I couldn't."

Now she looked back at him. "Oh, Peter…" she whispered and turned, looking up at him and laying a hand on his bare chest.

Peter gulped, but smiled awkwardly. He still hated admitting feelings and thought of them as weaknesses. "I do love you, Wendy," he promised. "But how can I be a man? A man for you?"

Wendy looked confused. "For me?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

Peter sighed. "I mean, am I good enough?" He looked afraid after saying this.

She smiled and tears fell from her eyes, her voice shaky as she spoke with finality. "You always were."

At this his eyes lit up with emotions and he touched her long hair.

"It will be alright, Peter," she told him, tenderly. "Being grown up doesn't mean giving up on childhood. You can still have fun. You're only smarter and you get to feel things so wonderful."

Peter half smiled, but then had a thought. "Did you feel this way with your husband?" he asked with some worry.

Wendy felt nervous herself, but she answered with the truth. "It was never like with you. My heart… I left it in Neverland with you with my kiss."

"Kiss?" he asked, making an odd face.

Wendy laughed lightly and touched his cheek. "A kiss is another word for thimble," she explained. He nodded with understanding and then grinned smugly.

"See, I'm getting smarter already!" he said and then swung her into his arms and spun her around. Wendy let out a squeal and couldn't help but to giggle like a girl as she held to Peter's neck. He kept spinning in circles and laughing gleefully until he lost his balance and they toppled to the bed still laughing and out of breath. Their eyes locked.

Peter's face grew serious now and he licked his lips. The way he looked at her made Wendy's stomach flip with nerves. She trembled as he lightly touched her hair again. It was so soft to him and he scooted closer to her. His fingers tucked her hair behind her ear and he brushed her cheek with a gentleness that even a breeze couldn't perfect. He smiled at her.

"What is that look for?" she asked him breathlessly.

Peter blushed and looked away for a moment, before meeting her eyes. "You were always my happy thought, Wendy. Even before I met you. I used to watch you from the window and listen to your stories… especially when they were about me," he added with a proud grin. Wendy mentally rolled her eyes, but was amused. Peter brought his face next to hers so he could whisper in her ear.

"I wanted to keep you."

Wendy shivered and had to shut her eyes, as he pulled back. She felt his strong chest touch hers and press to her and she had to wrap her arms around him.

"And you're not scared to grow old?" she asked him suddenly.

Peter smiled reassuringly. "To love you… will be an awfully big a adventure." Tears fell from her eyes and she sniffed once. "Why are you crying?" he asked her, holding her against him as close as he could. He didn't understand. He thought what he'd said would make her happy and also want to kiss him, or more.

"Because I'm the luckiest girl in the world," she told him, pulling her head back to look at him.

A smile swept over his face and he leaned closer. "Would you like to be luckier?" he asked, slyly.

Wendy gasped. "Peter Pan!" He laughed and Wendy rested against him. She had missed these arms… "I should go check on Jane," she said, removing herself and moving to grab her nightgown and her robe from the rocker.

Peter watched her, admiring her. She was the most beautiful lady he'd ever see. He grinned and thought about what they'd shared last night because they loved each other. Peter felt like crowing! His Wendy _loved_ him!

Noticing that she was being watched, Wendy tied shut her royal purple robe and blushed. "Stay here," she told him, walking for the door, but was stopped by Peter's voice.

"Wendy? Is Jane my daughter too?" he asked her curiously.

Wendy's heart leapt and her eyes widened. For a moment she couldn't speak. "Well… I…" How was she to explain Peter to Jane? And what about her husband? "Yes," she answered with a smile, but inside she felt her stomach drop.

Peter grinned and placed his hands behind his head and in one loud whoop, he crowed. Wendy had to smile. She'd missed that and she left the room.

Downstairs, the front door opened after a key jiggled the lock and in walked Slightly. He was the closest of all Wendy's family and so he had decided to come by and check on Wendy and Jane now that they were here all alone.

Humming to himself, he laid the newspaper he'd grabbed from the porch on the table before the stairs and sighed. "Wendy?" he called, taking a peek into the kitchen. There was no one there, but his eyes caught the wedding band on the counter as the light glinted at him.

Slightly's eyes narrowed. Hmm…

He smoothed his black suit and made his way up the stairs. He didn't see, or hear Wendy in the nursery and since he saw her bedroom door closed, he assumed she was still sleeping. He decided to wake her, as she was usually up by now.

Pausing at the door, he knocked gently.

"Uhh…" Peter said in confusion, looking to the door. "Wendy?" he asked, standing and finding his pants. He quickly slipped them on. What if it was her husband? Well with his new size he was sure he could handle himself, after all he was Peter Pan.

Slightly's heart stopped and he didn't move. He didn't know that voice. Why was there a strange man in Wendy's bedroom? Immediately he threw open the door and when he saw the shirtless man in the center of the room, his eyes bulged and his jaw dropped.

"Who, Sir, are you?" he demanded, pointing at Peter and snatching an umbrella from its holder. He held it out like a sword, something he hadn't done in a long time.

Peter didn't smile. He figured this was the guy. He imagined all sorts of terrible things like he hurt Wendy and yelled at her and Jane. His gaze hardened. "I am P-"

"Pet-" Wendy began, coming into the room only to find Slightly ready to do Peter in with her favored black umbrella. She gasped and covered her mouth. This was not good!

"Wendy," Slightly said, "it can't be any of my business, but please tell me he's a burglar and I can kill him."

"Slightly!" she exclaimed, shocked at his words. Peter's eyes rounded.

"Slightly?" he asked. "You married him?" he asked, feeling insulted somehow and pointing at the man.

Wendy sighed and shook her head. "I most certainly did not! We are cousins! Slightly, why are you here? You can't just barge into a lady's bedroom and attack an innocent man!"

"But…" he said and looked back at Peter hesitantly. "Alright! Why is he here?"

Wendy lowered her head and walked past Slightly to stand by Peter. "He's Peter Pan…" she mumbled.

"What?" he asked, lowering the umbrella.

Peter grinned and let out another glorious crow. Slightly's eyes went huge and he dropped the umbrella. He gave this man a good once over and felt dizzy. He looked at his chest, then at Wendy, then to the messy bed, and the rest of the clothes lying about.

"You and…"

Wendy nodded sheepishly and blushed, while Peter just looked proud.

"I'm unforgettable!" he said smugly. "And we share more than thimbles now," he added happily. Wendy's face fell into her hands. She knew Peter didn't know not to talk about this sort of thing, but that didn't help the situation.

Slightly was just beside himself. "You two did what?! Wendy… you fu--"

"I would not finish that sentence if I were you!" she scolded. "It's not polite, nor proper!"

"Neither is what you two just did," he said with a grimace.

Wendy turned very red and looked at Peter. He was confused. "What's wrong? Wendy said we could because we love each other."

Slightly rubbed his face a moment, trying to get his head to not explode. "Let me get this straight… Peter Pan… is in love, grown up, and doing… very grown up things?"

Wendy sighed. "Yes. Slightly… he came back for me. He wished for this from Tinker Bell. She owed him… and he's a bit shaken by the transformation still…" she added, glancing at Peter a moment, "but he wants to stay with me now."

Slightly blinked and stared at Peter. He was still trying to process this. Peter looked like a little scared boy from his expression and Slightly felt terrible for his reaction. He had probably been through a lot and to do this… He shook his head. And he still had so much ahead of him.

"Welcome to adulthood, Peter," he said at last and held out his hand. Peter reached out and shook it with a smile. "Although I'm sure Wendy gave a better welcome…" he muttered, but Wendy heard him.

"Would you like me to find a new storage place for my umbrella?" she queried, raising an eyebrow. Slightly twitched nervously and looked away. Jane's voice called from the next room.

"Mother? Where are you?"

Wendy excused herself and exited the room, almost glad for the interruption.

Slightly cleared his throat and smiled at Peter. "I… We missed you… especially Wendy."

Peter's eyebrows moved with interest and he grinned. "Really?"

"You're really here this time? To stay?" he asked instead.

"Is someone coming after me?"

"Peter!" Slightly cried, "This isn't a game anymore. Do you realize how much Wendy loves you; how much she always has? You're all she's ever thought about. She tells your stories to Jane, her husband resents his own daughter because he thinks Wendy only ever wanted you! Don't come here and break her heart again. You may be my friend, but I know you. You're a boy."

Peter's chest hurt and his stomach too. "I am not a boy anymore!" he shouted. "I love Wendy," he declared, stepping toward his friend.

Slightly looked sad. "How much?" he asked, seeing that Peter was shaking from anger and pain. "Are you actually going to grow up? Just because you have the body doesn't mean anything. You need to work, you need to be educated, and you need money. How else can you take care of Wendy? Or even yourself for that matter?"

"I can do fine," he said bitterly and folding his arms, while straightening. "I won't hurt Wendy," he added, sulking.

"You swear it?"

"You have my word as Pan!" he declared, looking hard at Slightly. His friend was silent a moment.

"…You take care of her," Slightly finally spoke.

Peter smiled, his heart lightening a little. "Me? Not take care of my Wendy? Never."

The other man grinned. "For her sake then, I am glad you're back. You two need each other… and… you can stay with me until Wendy tells Jane. I'll teach you to be a man, so you can provide for them."

Peter's eyes twinkled. "Really?" He grinned. "When can we start?" He was excited now, like a little boy, but a ball of light flitted through the open window and nearly collided with his head. Peter ducked and the light headed for Slightly, who dodged out of the way before he was taken out. The light stopped and flew up to Peter. It was a fairy, but not Tinker Bell.

"What's wrong with Tink?" Peter asked immediately. He had a bad feeling. Why would another fairy come all this way?

Wendy entered the room and when she saw the fairy, her eyes grew, and she quickly closed the door so Jane wouldn't see just yet.

"What is going on?"

"A fairy with bad eyesight…" Slightly mumbled, confusing Wendy.

Jingles sounded from the tiny woman and she flung her arms about, a look of absolute fright on her face.

"Peter?" Wendy asked, seeing his own features turn pale.

"She says it's Tink, and Neverland… They're… dying. Everything in it is." Peter was lost and scared. He didn't realize it, but he was sitting on the bed.

"Why?" asked Wendy, unable not to ask. How could this be happening? This was horrible! The fairy made more notes and Peter looked at no one in particular when he repeated.

"It's my fault…"

"Peter, no. How could it be your fault?" Wendy insisted, walking to him and sitting beside him with an arm around his shoulders. He was shaking and there were tears in his eyes.

"Neverland is dying because of me! Don't you see? I'm a part of it and because I asked to be a man, it lost me! And Tink is dying because of her connection to me and if Neverland dies, so does everything else in it!" He looked at her as though he expected a solution from her.

Wendy felt sick. Because Peter loved her Neverland was going to die. How could this be right? She was angry and upset and tears stung her eyes as well.

"I have to go back," Peter said with determination.

Wendy's heart fell. "But… what about…"

Peter turned to her. "I don't know what to do, Wendy," he said. "I can't let it die! I have to save it and Tink! She's still my fairy!"

Wendy bit her lip. She was going to lose him. "Then the only way you can save Neverland is to go back… and be a boy."

Peter looked at her; torn. He reached up and touched her face and pulled her to him, holding her tight. Slightly was even choked up. This wasn't fair!

Jane suddenly screamed from the next room and Peter and Wendy looked at each other in horror. Instantly the three grown ups raced to the nursery, expecting to find Jane, but they were met with something else.

The window was broken, the curtains blowing in the breeze and a note was hung from the wall by a dagger. Wendy covered her mouth and almost collapsed, but Peter and Slightly grabbed her.

"No…" she uttered in disbelief. She ran to the window and leaned out of it. "JANE!" she screamed. "JANE! Please answer me!" She was hysterical.

Peter grabbed the note, ripping it free. He couldn't read it and, embarrassed, held it out to Slightly. His friend smiled knowingly and took it. His blood ran cold and he looked over to Wendy and then Peter.

"Hook's got Jane," he said.

Anger transformed Peter's face and Wendy was terrified. She hurried over to the men.

"Peter, I must go to Neverland with you," she told him with certainty. Her voice wavered, but she was not afraid of going back.

"I won't let him hurt her," Peter promised. "I can't let you come." He didn't want Wendy in danger and he didn't want to hurt Wendy when he figured out how to become a boy again… it already hurt him too much.

"I have to go," she insisted. "Peter she is _our_ little girl. If you're going back, I am too, and… I'll stay in Neverland with you." She looked desperately into his eyes.

Peter was moved by her words, but he fought it. "No. Wendy… I have to be a boy again. Somehow. And you-"

"Then I'll be a child too!" she said with tears.

Peter suddenly held her and she rested her head on his chest, sobbing. "Wendy… It will be hard enough to find a way for me… I don't know if it's possible." He'd never been so heartbroken and to tell her this was even worse.

"I don't care. I said you had my soul, Peter Pan. Boy or man…" she swore, looking up at him.

Peter stared into her eyes and was swept away by his feelings. "Can you still fly?" he asked her at last. Her eyes sparkled with hope.

"I'm not sure."

Slightly spoke up, "I'm coming too!" Wendy and Peter blinked in surprise. The fairy flew into the room and jingled at Peter.

"She says we have to hurry. Tink's light is fading fast." Peter swallowed. He couldn't lose Tink. He wouldn't! And all of Neverland depended on him.

"Dust 'em!" he said to the fairy and she nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note:** hehe Hope you liked! Don't worry, things will get better for Peter and Wendy:D How I love angst :D Mwahahaha! Please review! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
